


The stems of gardenias

by Lemich



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Dark, Dead People, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, Love, Love/Hate, OOC, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, angast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemich/pseuds/Lemich
Summary: He could feel them. He could feel them moving through his Airways, wrapping around all his vital organs. It was disgusting. Drool mixed with blood dripped to the ground, and the trachea seemed to be pierced by a thousand thorns, wounding the soul and body of the guy.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	The stems of gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Shuichi gets sick of Hanagaki because of his unrequited love.  
> "The events of the work focus on a fictional illness that causes characters in love to cough up flowers"
> 
> initially, the fan fiction was written in Russian. sorry for the mistakes.

"Hanahaki-a disease leading to death in most cases. A deadly poison that grows in the heart and opens its beautiful buds. At first, the flowers wrap around a vital organ, but allow it to function normally. However, if you start it and do nothing, you will soon start coughing up blood and petals. Gradually, the Airways will clog, and you will begin to suffocate, choking on fragrant and tender plants. The result is one-death. It is inherent in people with unrequited love, but it can be neutralized if the lover of the sick person reciprocates. Then, the flowers will not burst out, but only bloom, bringing joy and eternal spring to the soul."

Shuichi Saihara had heard of this disease more than once. But hearing and feeling are different things.  
He shuddered at the growing pain in his chest that tore at him from within. "it's started" - slipped through his thoughts, after which the guy covered his mouth with his hand. It won't help. I want to scream from the unbearable sensations, but this will not help. Nothing can save Shuichi.  
The metallic taste of blood remains in the guy's mouth after another urge. Saihara felt sick, but there was nothing he could do about it. A metal wire wrapped around his throat, preventing him from taking a single breath. Oxygen becomes less and less, and the mind becomes clouded. The boy couldn't think of anything else to do but stop the disease. Exactly, a disease that suddenly descended on him. Sitting on the floor, he looked at the petals of the flowers that were next to him. How long will it last? Gardenia, blue hyacinth, iris ... there was a whole bunch of them on the floor. The boy could no longer bear the pain that was tearing him apart… And here it is again. He covers his throat with his hand, but it doesn't help. Flowers are mercilessly torn out. The petals that were so beautiful mingled with his blood. They filled the entire body of the guy, covering, pricking his heart. All of his lungs were equipped with azure-purple buds that made it impossible for him to breathe. He could feel them. He could feel them moving through his Airways, wrapping around all his vital organs. It was disgusting. Drool mixed with blood dripped to the ground, and the trachea seemed to be pierced by a thousand thorns, wounding the soul and body of the guy.  
And now, the floor was covered with red and blue spots. The flowers gradually turned a bloody color, and Shuichi just watched, clutching at the air. He was sorely missed. Holding his throat, the guy continued to choke on these petals, mercilessly coming out of his mouth.

Saihara had had attacks before... attacks that happened in front of everyone. In front of her. Sitting in a quiet classroom, Shuichi covered his mouth. That was all he had to do. The pain was tearing through him again, and there was nothing he could do about it. I could only bear it. It happened again. Flowers burst from the boy's throat, spattering his pristine Desk. My head ached as if it were about to explode. His temples throbbed at a furious rate. The metallic taste was present in the guy's mouth every time it happened. And if it used to scare him, now it's the opposite. He was choking on the petals. He was suffocating with unrequited love. Kaede was his friend and nothing more. At least, that's what she thought. Shuichi was torn with resentment, from the buds of these beautiful flowers. She was his support, his favorite ray of sunshine. Whenever the guy felt anxious, it was to her that he came. But times have changed. He couldn't tell her how he felt. It was more complicated than she could have imagined. It's as complicated as Gardenia stalks scratching a guy's throat, coming out of his mouth with blood. Saihara couldn't tell her what was bothering him. No way. He couldn't even bring up the subject of love with her. That was why Kaede considered him a friend. Nothing more. And because of his cowardice, Shuichi received this punishment. Punishment for not being able to say a few words to her. The guy is doomed to unbearable suffering. And eventually to death. Moral, physical pain... all of this right now felt guy. He hated himself. Hated for his fear of confessing to his beloved. He understood that there was no chance that the blonde would return his love... Shuichi was doomed.

Kaede saw what was happening to him. Own eye. As she sat in the office, she could hear a soft but harsh cough coming from the other half of the class. The guy was gradually suffocating. Call. He runs out of the office without even collecting his things. He's not up to it now. The piercing pain was back with the noise. Covering his face with his cap, he ran to the toilet. Another attack. How many times? Sixth? Eight? Maybe the twelfth? The guy didn't know. He was not interested in calculating how much and when it happened. He just wanted to get rid of them. From this stabbing pain. My heart was racing, ready to jump out of that cage. He could feel the pleasant scent of flowers emanating from his mouth, but at the same time, it meant that he would soon be finished. And those azure hyacinths would never bloom again inside his lungs.

And now, lying on the floor, the guy was ready to count the seconds to his end. The flowers contrasted vividly with the blood, as well as the pale but already stained skin. A sharp spasm gripped his stomach. Unable to stand it, the guy began to scream uncontrollably, still covering his mouth. No one will hear it anyway. Saihara was alone. On the other hand, being alone isn't so bad. No one will come running to his aid, no one will ask their stupid "are You okay? What happened? " No. He wasn't all right. He would have denied any help. He won't need it. The guy wanted to achieve reciprocity, but he was too weak. And because of his weakness, he died lying on this floor. Shuichi couldn't get the petals out… Rip them out of your throat and throw them away. For Saihara, this was not real. It's as unrealistic as admitting your feelings. He understood and accepted his mistake.

What time is it now? What day of the week? What month is it? It didn't interest him. What difference does it make if he dies now? Will die because of this stupid, but terrible disease, which you will not wish on even the most hated person. But, unfortunately, Shuichi ran into her. Thorns of flowers stabbed sharply into the boy's heart, causing him to scream again. He just wanted it to be over… ASAP. The roots wrapped around his lungs, squeezing them. Again this feeling… The guy didn't have enough air. He felt a little deja vu, as if it had already happened… All right. Everything is repeated over and over again… And it would have continued if it hadn't been for the one moment that put an end to the whole unfortunate story.

Perhaps in the next life, God will give him another chance. A chance to correct your mistakes.


End file.
